


The Sea and the Rhythm

by Parrannnah



Series: Kat Does Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicitly non explicit, F/F, Light Porn, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, Smutty but Pretty, spies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: Scene from a romantic getaway for my favorite ladies





	The Sea and the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> As always, huge thanks go out to the most wonderful Beta to ever Beta, the inimitable [Bear_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark) who made sure that all body parts were where they were supposed to be (porn is complicated, friends)
> 
> Have some WLW feels! These two deserve them.

It has always been like this with them, ever since the first time Peggy had dragged Natasha into a searing kiss in the middle of an op, keeping their cover as lovers on a romantic getaway intact around the other couples, whose intoxication had made them easily, and almost sloppily, affectionate with each other.

They kept at it for so long neither of them could say exactly when the desire had turned from feigned to genuine and had made their way back to their shared suite that opened onto the beach between quick caresses and hastily traded kisses. They’d fallen into bed together without a second thought, the hot and humid air coming in through the windows adding to the overall feeling of the room: sticky, sweltering, sultry.

Though they’d had many operations and many assignations since then, there was a certain feeling that came over them both any time they found themselves somewhere where the humidity was high and the inhibitions low.

Currently, they are sequestered in their bungalow together on a much-needed retreat, the two of them tangled together on the low platform bed.

Natasha delights in the way the sweat is beaded on Peggy’s skin, the normally radiant English cream tanned to just-baked golden perfection, and her is tongue following the droplets of perspiration as they trail down the valley of Peggy's breasts, shimmering in the moonlight.

“Darling,” Peggy breathes from where she’s spread out across their bed, the rush of air carrying her words stirring Natasha’s hair where it's sticking to her forehead. Natasha smiles as she skates her fingers along the edges of her lover, pads gliding gently against the curves of her.

Peggy’s body is strung taught like a bowstring. Natasha can feel the tension running through the long, lean lines of her muscles, trembling minutely under her skin. Natasha moves one hand inward and upward, the soft swell of belly and breasts under the sensitive tips of her fingers, following the delicate blue tracery of veins as they lead her to the sensitive nipples of her partner.

“Oh, yes, please,” Peggy sighs as Natasha plucks first one, then the other, bringing them to attention so they stand firm and round and perfect above the trembling fullness of the flesh around them. She loves nothing more than to see Peggy like this: skin flushed, limbs loose, her whole self soft and sweet in the way that she only ever allows herself to be with Natasha, the way they allow themselves to be with each other. Everything else is hard on them: their lives, their work, their ambitions, _everything,_ is hard on them and they are hard in return. This moment, this easy feeling, is the greatest thing they can give each other. Nowhere else can they have it, but they soften with each other, and Natasha will thank the universe for the rest of her days for bringing them together.

Her other hand continues it’s slow descent while Natasha muses on her love for the woman beneath her, brushing along the miles smooth skin laid out before her. A shiver runs through Peggy as Natasha’s fingers find the slick core of her, and Natasha grins to see the reaction. She will do everything in her power to always give Peggy the pleasure she deserves.

One finger slides between her lips and trails upward, skating gently along the heated flesh that’s as plump and ripe as a peach in her hand. She finds what she’s looking for unerringly (and of course she does--she _is_ an expert marksman, after all), the sensitive bundle of nerves swollen and firm as she traces around it, eliciting a gasp from Peggy.

Natasha leans forward and steals the sound as it escapes her, swallowing it down as she slides the very tip of her tongue over the softness of Peggy’s full lips. They taste slightly of the fruit they’d had after dinner, but almost wholly of Peggy, and Natasha loves it. She loves seeing the dusty rose color of them, treasures them in their nakedness, stripped as they are of their usual bombshell red. This Peggy, the one whose lips and skin are bare, whose freckles sit delicately and openly on her high cheekbones and the bridge of her nose, whose hair is a mass of messy waves from the sea and the salty breeze, is one only Natasha gets to see.

“Oh, oh, _please,"_ Peggy sighs as Natasha continues to trace lazy circles with her fingers, the touch just this side of feather-light, the intention clearly a slow build to an inexorable peak rather and a swift slide into completion.

Natasha speeds up, slowly bringing one leg up and over Peggy’s hip, balancing on her knees over her love, as she watches her pleasure build. Peggy’s eyes are squeezed shut, brows drawn together and her lovely, sweet mouth is parted as she begins to moan quietly. Peggy isn’t loudly vocal, will never be the kind that screams her ecstasy in bed, but Natasha had worked hard to learn how Peggy liked to be kissed and tasted and touched, and it shows in the way that she could draw a chorus of moans and sighs from Peggy in seconds, could surround herself in the sweet sounds of their lovemaking and wrap herself up in the person she loved the most.

She must have slowed down again while she waxed poetic to herself because she suddenly felt nails scratching lightly at her calf, and sees Peggy’s eyes fixed on her, lids heavy, and smile sweet and slow as honey playing on her lips. “Tasha, love,” she says, pulling insistently at the leg she has her hand on. “Closer, please, oh!” a gasp cuts off her pleading as Natasha does as she’s told, lowering herself gently, lining herself up before grinding down, a moan of her own escaping. God, but she’ll never tire of this, the feeling of their slick skin sliding against each other, the hitch in their breathing as the friction rubs all the right places in all the right ways.

Natasha leans forward on her hands, bracketing Peggy with her arms and presses their lips together. It’s less a kiss and more sharing the very air they breathe as they carry each other towards their climax. Peggy’s hands are on Natasha’s hips, guiding their rhythm, both of them wet enough now that Natasha can feel it running into the hollows between hips and thigh. The air around them is sweltering, the salt air augmented by the salty tang of their arousal and Natasha can feel the tightening in her lower abdomen, knows it won’t be much longer.

“I love you,” she says, eyes opening and fixing on Peggy with a singular focus. “So much, oh _God_ .” Peggy’s breath was hitching in her ear, a sure sign that her own climax was rushing towards her. “Always, _liybimaya,_ always.”

Natasha speeds her hips, the last of her attention on bringing her lover to the brink with her, and she feels Peggy’s nails dig into her skin, feels her legs start to shake, and her breathing quicken almost impossibly fast.

“Love you, love you, love you,” Peggy chants and Natasha knows this is it, they’re there, and let's go as she kisses Peggy once again as they shudder and pulse against each other, the sent of their lovemaking intensifying as they continue to press into each other, riding out the aftershocks of their orgasms as they continue to kiss lazily, murmuring sweet sentiments into each other's lips. Natasha tangles her fingers into Peggy’s hair and nuzzles her cheek as they break apart, sliding herself to the side and pulling her darling close, drifting off to the sound of the waves breaking gently on the shore and the love of her life breathing softly against her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/)  
> EDIT: I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/)  
> Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out!


End file.
